Fruit Bat
Fruit Bat is a female RainWing and was one of the six queens sharing the throne before Queen Glory challenged and eventually took over the Rainforest Kingdom in The Hidden Kingdom, making Glory their new queen. History The Hidden Kingdom Fruit Bat competed in the flower hunt against Tamarin during Glory's challenge for the RainWing throne. She frantically ran around to search for the flower, a red cinnamon orchid (to no avail), but later when Tamarin finally started moving (she had been smelling out the flower with her incredible nose), Fruit Bat chose to follow Tamarin instead of finding it herself. Even after this trick, the blind dragonet found the flower first. Glory thought that Fruit Bat's plan was probably to watch where Tamarin headed, so she could beat her to the flower, and warned Tamarin. It turned out that Tamarin's nose could beat Fruit Bat's eyes, and Tamarin won. Magnificent and Fruit Bat herself both howled in rage and embarrassment because they had lost one round of the contest to a blind dragonet. Fruit Bat and the other RainWing queens lost their throne when Grandeur forfeited the venom spitting contest against Kinkajou, after accidentally hitting her competitor with her venom and learning that Glory was a relative and therefore descended from the original line of RainWing queens. No one is really sure what has become of her since she has not been mentioned in any other books and her fate is not stated in The Hidden Kingdom. It was also said that Fruit Bat was one of the only queens to not have a "shiny" name, the other queens being Magnificent, Exquisite, Grandeur, and Dazzling. Personality Like most of the RainWing queens, Fruit Bat is vain and probably lazy. She is obsessed with flowers, which she adorns herself with all the time. For the last thirty years, she has been trying to make herself smell like flowers, causing disastrous and very malodorous results. She was described as always smelling like something decaying, probably because her experiments failed. In fact, the only reason she volunteered to be a queen was to have permission to enter the royal gardens for her experiment. She always ends up destroying it, making Tamarin and several other gardeners' job to clean up the mess. This annoyed Tamarin (and probably others) and caused them to dislike Fruit Bat. Trivia * A fruit bat is a large type of bat which mostly eats fruits, like a RainWing. * Prior to the challenge, Kinkajou described her to Glory, noting that most of the other RainWing queens had "shiny" names that would likely make them want to be queen, with Fruit Bat being an exception. * Kinkajou told Glory that whenever Fruit Bat was queen, she used her access to the Flower Gardens to allow her to experiment with flowers to see if she could get herself to smell like them all the time. * However, Kinkajou states that she smelled worse by the end of the month and that the gardens were left in ruins as a result. * She wears a big orchid necklace around her neck, as shown in the RainWing Royal Challenge. Category:The Hidden Kingdom Category:The Hidden Kingdom Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Queens